Melodía
by LunaWP
Summary: Serie de relatos breves acerca de Lily y James Potter. Chap.4: Madame Bovary.
1. Amor

_Bueno, acá vuelvo con una serie de relatos breves acerca de Lily y James Potter. ¡Espero que los disfruten!_

_Aviso Nº1: No todos los "capítulos" serán en primera persona. _

_Aviso Nº2: Ni el espacio ni los personajes me pertenecen._

_Ahora sí... ¡A leer!_

**Amor**

Esta tarde le escribo al amor en su estado más infeliz. Le escribo al amor cuando no es amor, cuándo las palabras no alcanzan para llegar al corazón. Cuando la reciprocidad es un concepto inútil y difícil de aplicar. Cuando duele sentir, cuando casi se preferiría no saber. Etapa, el amor no es una etapa. Es algo más, algo distinto a todo lo conocido, a cualquier otra palabra existente. Porque ese sentimiento -¿O sería mejor llamarle sensación?- sólo puede definirse como algo indefinido.

Hay, a mi criterio, distintos tipos de amor. El amor no correspondido puede llegar a ser el más verdadero porque, según lo que he leído (y he leído bastante), no existe en esos casos otra cosa para el amante que la profunda necesidad de poseer y de hacer suyo al ser amado. La insistencia y la angustia caracterizan a este tipo, en el que la vida sin un compañero es literalmente imposible a menos que se tenga una vida desdichada y miserable.

Luego está también el amor sin ser amado (algo muy distinto al amor no recíproco). Este sentimiento podría parecer a simple vista falso y carente de significado. Pero nadie dijo, o eso creo, que el amor deba ser racional. Al contrario. Esta sensación - y se retoma el debate de si no sería mejor llamarle sentimiento - la conozco bien. Es de la única que podría hablar (o escribir) basándome en mi propia experiencia. Se resume, si es que algo tan complejo se puede realmente sintetizar, en la necesidad y el deseo de amar pero en la falta de receptor. Ni siquiera hay una persona rondando en tu cabeza como para que tus pensamientos tengan destinatario.

Típico de novelas románticas - esos escritos que siempre repudié pero a los que ahora les encuentro una desconcertante fascinación - existe también el amor no realizado por determinadas, y casi siempre fatídicas, circunstancias. Ambos dos personajes se aman. Su amor es sincero y pasional, mas nunca pueden consumarlo. Quedan entonces dos soluciones posibles: o suicidarse (y permanecer juntos por toda la eternidad) o resignarse y continuar.

Recuerdo ahora la historia de mi abuela, se llamaba Lily, como yo, y no alcanzó a conocerme. Ella no se casó por amor. Su madre no se lo permitió. Estaba enamorada, muy enamorada, de un hombre algunos años mayor y, aquí viene lo terrible para mi bisabuela, divorciado. Por aquellos años, en los que la mujer contaba con muy pocas libertades y se actuaba de acuerdo a lo que estaba socialmente bien visto, casarse con un señor de esa condición era impensable. Por lo que Lily se comprometió con su mejor candidato, elegido y aprobado por sus padres. Pero se que nunca lo amó, y que no logró olvidarse hasta el lecho de su muerte de aquel hombre que no pudo ser lo que ella siempre quiso que fuera. Ignoro que fue de la vida del co-protagonista de esta historia, pero dudo que haya sido feliz.

Mi abuela no es de ningún modo un ejemplo para mí, pero la admiro. La admiro por haber seguido con su vida, tratando de dominar otros aspectos de ella. Por no haberse rendido ante la perspectiva de vivir sin amor.

Por último, si es que no me olvido de algún otro, está el amor utópico. Te casás, tenés hijos, vida perfecta, felicidad, felicidad. Bien, yo no creo eso. Es decir, ¿Puede existir acaso una felicidad constante? ¿Una vida perfecta? ¿Y es tener hijos y casarse criterio suficiente para poder calificar algo de "perfecto"? ¿No debería la vida ser algo más que parir y cocinar?. En fin, creo que soy demasiado extremista. Casarse no implica necesariamente que vaya a ser tu único logro.

Hace unos 30 minutos que deje de pertenecer al grupo de "amar sin saber a quién", o tal vez hace más. Pero lo que sí se es que hace 30 minutos admití, frente a esta hoja de papel, que estoy completa y locamente enamorada de James "idolátrenme" Potter.

_No es mi mejor escrito, pero..._


	2. Huída

_Bueno, antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews (Chika Black, Prongsaddicted, Eneida, Veraldine Hypperbone). _

_Lamento la demora, pero anduve con finales. _

_Paso a aclarar, para que no queden dudas, que esta es una __serie de relatos breves __que, si bien cuentan una misma historia, no guardan más relación entre sí que la recién mencionada. _

_Ya se habrán dado cuenta que este primer "capítulo" narra la inexperiencia de Lily en el amor, donde de los libros no puede aprender verdaderamente. _

_Ahora vamos con el segundo. Estaba escribiendo un relato más.. alegre, pero una serie de circunstancias (y una profunda necesidad de desahogarme) dieron vida a este capítulo. No estoy del todo conforme, pero me impulsa un..."algo" más allá de toda explicación._

_¡Ah, ni el espacio ni los personajes me pertenecen!_

_Bueno, ahora sí.. ¡A leer!. _

**Huída**

Estaba harta de ser maltratada. _Boludeada_. Harta de ser despreciada por los Slytherin y ser el blanco de las bromas de los Merodeadores. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, estaba harta de huir. De esconderse.

De pequeña, en el vecindario era tratada de _rara. _Sus compañeros la atacaban verbalmente de forma constante y hasta los más grandes hacían uso de expresiones tales como "cuidado, no querrás parecerte a la más pequeña de los Evans".

Avergonzada, triste y deprimida, a los nueve años Lily se había cambiado del colegio en el que estaba para pasar al de Petunia, que quedaba un poco más lejos. Pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la historia se repitió nuevamente. Parecía no poder escapar de su destino. Tan sólo contaba con una leve mejoría; su amiga Ashley. Gracias a ella pudo seguir adelante y continuar, aunque era inútil fingir que no le importaba lo que la gente pensase de ella.

Y luego, la carta de Hogwarts. Qué ilusa. Llegó a creer que todo el sufrimiento desaparecería, que ahora estaría con personas que la trataran de igual a igual. Que este nuevo colegio, "de Magia y Hechicería" era su recompensa.

Pero no fue así. Durante su primer año aprendió a no meterse con los de la casa verde, a menos de querer recibir unos cuantos maleficios e insultos a cambio. También soportó pacientemente las burlas de los populares -principalmente atletas- que la llamaban _ratón de biblioteca, abuelita _e incluso _chupamedias Evans. _

En segundo se agregaron las bromas de Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew.

Nada parecía mejorar. Comenzó a interiorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos y a colocar un escudo ante cada burla. Comenzó a responder de manera mordaz y sarcástica. Comenzó a huir.

Esta huída no era como la de sus nueve años; no se cambió de colegio. Fue una huída, podría decirse, emocional. En las cartas a sus padres inventaba anécdotas y fingía que todo era maravilloso. A veces deseaba también poder ella creerse las mentiras, pero la realidad la golpeaba constantemente.

A pesar de no ser religiosa, Lily empezó a rezarle a todos los dioses habidos y por haber con el objetivo de _entender _y, sobre todo, poder llegar a _pertenecer _a algún lugar.

Quería, con toda su alma, creer que esta sensación -de angustia y soledad - era momentánea, pero ya llevaba viviendo así por más de 13 años. Quería también que sus preguntas (sus porqués) hallaran respuestas, aunque sabía de antemano que era una batalla perdida.

En las vacaciones, antes de regresar a Hogwarts para su quinto año, volvió a su casa y se encontró con que Ashley había hecho nuevos amigos. El distanciamiento era inevitable. La joven Evans terminó por comprobar que a veces el cariño no es suficiente, y así su soledad se hizo total.

_Pero una noche, el príncipe azul (montado en su valiente corcel) fue a rescatarla de la gran torre en donde la malvada bruja la había escondido._

No, no fue tan así. No había príncipe, no había torre y definitivamente no había bruja. Bueno, según se viese.

La verdad fue que un día, a principios de séptimo, cuando la Gryffindor se encontraba observando las estrellas (siempre le habían gustado las estrellas y la paz que irradiaban) en la torre de Astronomía y las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar de sus ojos, James Potter _apareció_ (o sería más correcto decir_ salió de su capa de invisibilidad_) y, contra cualquier pronóstico, tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

_Esa noche, Lily Evans comprendió que no se encontraba sola. _

**"La vida ya de por sí es demasiado triste, lo único que nos queda es reír". El próximo capítulo va para ti, Prongsaddicted ;)**


	3. Navidad

_¡Hola nuevamente! Pido perdón por la tardanza en la actualización, pero es que este domingo cumplo 15 y estuve muy atareada con los preparativos. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews ;)_

_Digo nuevamente que nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece._

_Ahora si, con motivo a las festividades, les dejo un relato llamado:_

**Navidad**

Lily Evans había esperado todo el año a que llegaran estas vacaciones, y consigo la Navidad.

Adoraba juntarse en familia y escuchar las historias de Santa o Papá Noel que su padre repetía todas las Noches Buenas, con una taza de leche en su mano y una bandeja repleta de galletas recién horneadas.

Le encantaba poder ayudar a su madre a decorar el árbol navideño - Petunia y su padre nunca estaban disponibles- y cantar villancicos en el proceso. Algunos hasta inventados por ellas.

Todos los años, en días de Navidad, Lily Evans era la encargada de abrir la puerta. Y lo hacía con gusto. Primero, se asomaba por la ventana (con cuidado de que el extraño no reparara en su presencia) y se fijaba quien había tocado el timbre. En caso de ser algún invitado, tomaba su cámara fotográfica y le tomaba una foto no bien entrar a la residencia. Así toda la noche.

Con su cámara también retrataba los momentos especiales o divertidos de la noche, como el brindis, la aparición de Santa (su tío) y sus duendes (sus abuelos), sus primos más pequeños abriendo entusiasmadamente los regalos que llevaban su nombre...

En otras palabras, Lillianne Evans amaba la Navidad. Y no sólo por el festejo, las historias, los villancicos y los disfraces. Amaba la Navidad porque era una fecha para la que toda la familia se reunía. Veía nuevamente a sus abuelos, que la creían en un internado en el sur de Inglaterra, a sus tíos, a sus primos (que crecían a pasos agigantados) y a Petunia.

Su hermana, la que nunca le escribía. La que nunca le abrazaba. La que nunca parecía feliz con su regreso para aquellas Navidades.

Por eso aquel día le había extrañando enormemente recibir una carta de ella. Podía reconocer tranquilamente su letra, tan fina y prolija, e incluso oler el aroma de su perfume favorito.

Pero si había esperado una noticia favorable, podemos decir que la Gryffindor recibió una decepción: su hermana le escribía únicamente para desearle unas buenas vacaciones en el colegio, ya que ella invitaba a su novio Vernon y _"dado que tú no vas a llevar ningún acompañante, la mesa quedará impar. Ya sabes como es mamá con la simetría. Es más, creo que en este mismo instante está escribiendo una carta rogándote que no vengas..."_

Y Petunia no se había equivocado. Al poco tiempo Lily había recibido una carta de sus padres, que le proponían que llevase alguna amiga.

Pero todas estaban en casa para Navidad.

Durante las primeras dos horas, Lily se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar. Estaba enojada con su madre por su estúpida manía, enojada con Petunia por haber invitado a su novio y enojada con ella. Porque tal vez, de no ser bruja... No. No le iba a regalar a su hermana esa satisfacción.

Y, como no quería quedarse sin una Navidad en familia, La bruja Evans se había secado las lágrimas y había bajado a la sala común con una lista en su mano derecha.

Una lista con nombres de personas, todas ellas Gryffindor.

Una lista con los que se quedaban en el colegio para las fiestas.

La pelirroja pensó, pensó y pensó. Finalmente, una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

_Si quiere guerra, la va a tener._

- ¡Hey Potter¿Quieres venir a mi casa para Navidad?

* * *

**Y bien¿Qué les pareció?.**

**Besos, **

**LunaWP.**


	4. Madame Bovary

_Hola a todos! Después de mi larga, larga ausencia, volví. Estuve demasiado ocupada, y estresada, a causa del colegio. Pero en fin, _

_En esta ocasión, como ya leerán, Lily está recién en quinto año (los otros capítulos suceden en séptimo). A saber: la historia no guarda mucha relación con los textos anteriores._

_Eso es todo, ¡Disfruten! _

_LunaWP_

* * *

**Madame Bovary**

Soy observadora por naturaleza. Me gusta mirar, cuestionar, indagar. Pero ante algunas cosas prefiero, sencillamente, cerrar los ojos. Como ante al hecho de que

soy la única chica de quinto año en todo Hogwarts que no tiene novio, ni ha tenido. Es decir, me cité con el presidente del club de encantamientos una vez, pero

realmente no funcionó. No sentí la química que se debería sentir, ¿Me explico? Y supongo que eso, en parte, es mi culpa. Así como soy observadora, también tengo

un costado cínico muy desarrollado en lo que al amor respecta. No acepto los "te amo" antes de tiempo -porque se que no son ciertos- e incluso he llegado

arechazar algún "te quiero". Paradójicamente, realmente quiero creer en la magia del amor. Mi padre me dice a menudo que soy como Madame Bovary, siempre

viviendo a través de los libros, deseando que esas historias de amor maravillosas me sucedan a mí. Y aquí es cuando se abre el pequeño debate: ¿El querer creer

que puedo conseguir el amor, el amor verdadero, y vivir una historia de intensa locura, me convierte en ignorante? ¿Es preferible aceptar, entonces, la idea de que

esto nunca me ocurrirá a mí? ¿Por qué es que "no me ocurrirá a mí", si el futuro es incierto? Quiero decir, ya he comprobado que la magia existe. Soy una bruja, por

los lentes de Merlín. Y eso que he ido al psicólogo (una especie de sanador para la psiquis) y todo, pero no hay con que darle. Mis ideas entreveradas son capaces

de volver loco al mismo Dumbledore (si es que no lo está, ya). Es decir, me gusta imaginar que será de mí dentro de 10 años, soñar que tengo un guapo novio que

me mima y me susurra canciones al oído. Que me manda lechuzas a la mitad de la noche y que sabe exactamente como es que prefiero tomar el café. _Y de nuevo con _

_las películas. _Quizás el problema radique en que no he vivido lo suficiente, ¿No lo creen? O simplemente que el amor no es para mí.

De todos modos, aunque mi amor fuese no correspondido, si he estado enamorada. Déjenme contarles. Mis padres viven en el número 7 de Privet Drive. Es una

callede casas pintadas de igual color, en donde se pueden ver las mismas flores y hasta los mismos buzones. En el número tres vivía (ya se mudó) mi primo Wally.

Wally tiene un mejor amigo llamado Justin. Hace siete años que lo conozco y pasé seis enamorada de él. Hasta el verano pasado, en realidad. Pero Justin

simplemente jugueteaba conmigo; creo que sabía mis sentimientos hacia su persona y gozaba con su éxito. Siempre me hablaba cuando le convenía, me llamaba

cuando le convenía y coqueteaba conmigo cuando le convenía. No obstante, dudo que alguna vez me haya querido. Expliquen sino como es que, estando tantos

años disponible, comenzó a salir con mi hermana Petunia en vez de conmigo. O como es que, luego de una fugaz aventura con una vecina que residía en el número

dos, quedó tan destrozado que no se recuperó hasta cinco meses después de su ruptura. Además, cada vez que arreglábamos para salir siempre acontecía algo y

debíamos posponerlo.

Finalmente, el verano pasado, ya acercándose mi vuelta a Hogwarts para iniciar el quinto año de mi instrucción mágica, me besó. Fue el beso más dulce que pude

haber recibido. El mejor regalo. Y la más horribles de las pesadillas también. No el beso, sino el hecho de que no me llamara, me evitara. Ni una carta en todo el año

me envió el muy hijo de su madre. Vamos, que mi mala suerte en el amor no es algo reciente. Y para colmo está el estúpido de Potter, que no para de acosarme por

los pasillos. Sencillamente genial.

Mi vida no podría ser mejor (nótese la ironía).


End file.
